Battle Of Destruction
by Panra
Summary: It's been peaceful for some time but a young saiyan travels to Earth to escape from Planet Vegita. Wait! Wasn't vegita destroyed?
1. Some stuff you might want to know if you...

  
  
  
Characters and places you should know about from All I want is you  
  
Roken: Though he had a minor appearance in AIWIY, Roken is a crucial character now. Roken is the son of Piccolo.   
  
Goku Piccolo or GP: GP is Gohan and Videl's son born at the very end of AIWIY.  
  
Meep: Meep is a white furred, twenty foot long, winged creature. Not known to any one or himself, Meep is actually Shinji the Scandalian prince. Named Meep by Pan due to her not knowing his true being, Meep now lives with Trunks and his family.  
  
Couples status:  
  
Vegita/Bulma: Not much has happened with them except Bulma learned that Vegita can tell where his children are and what their doing (That's bad for Trunks).  
  
Goku/Chichi: Goku was wished back to life so know their back to a 'happy' marriage.  
  
Gohan/Videl: Just when they thought that they where done raising children(Pan now being an 'adult'), Videl became pregnant with their son Goku Piccolo or GP.  
  
Goten/Bra: After telling their families of their secret relationship, Goten and Bra exposed that they were indeed getting married in the very near future. The two have a healthy relationship and now( though not mentioned in AIWIY) a young set of twins, Junuh and Kohana.  
  
Trunks/Pan: The two began an adventure and eventually admitted their feelings for each other. The two moved in together near the end of AIWIY and were married at the very end and expecting an infant( that would be Zadaki).  
  
Character pronunciation:  
  
Junuh: June-a  
Kohana: Ko-hanna ( emphasis on 'han', pronounced like Han from star wars)  
Gosai: Go-sai  
Zadaki: Za-da-key  
Casio: Ca-se-oh  
Roken: Ro-ken  
Elizata: E-liz-a-ta  
Ava: Ah-va  
Alta: All-ta  



	2. The Saiyan Race

  
  
Chapter 1: The Saiyan race  
  
Goku stretched. He scratched his head and flopped down on to the grass. Vegita growled. " WERE NOT HERE FOR A PICNIC, STAY ON FOCUS" Vegita snapped at Goku. Goku jumped back. " Gosh Vegita, you could just loosen up a bit" Goku advised leaning back on a tree. Vegita rolled his eyes and stared at the sky. It was a clear beautiful day.   
  
" So how far is this thing from earth?" Goku asked staring at the sky. Vegita glanced at him then back at the sky. " Well?" Goku asked annoyed. Vegita sat on the grass cross-legged.   
  
" Bulma said, what ever it is, is about 200 miles away. That was before we had to wait for you to eat a two hour meal" Vegita pointed out. He looked up at the sky. " I wonder what it is" Vegita mumbled stilling looking at the clouds.  
  
" I have no clue" Goku commented. Vegita turned to him. " That wasn't the kind of question you answer" Vegita growled. Goku grinned then started laughing hysterically. Vegita smirked and let out a little laugh. " I wonder how Pan is" Vegita asked. Goku shrugged. " I don't see how girls can do it, ya know? I mean the mood swings, cramps, and strange cravings. I couldn't do it" Vegita told Goku. Goku nodded. " Got to hand it to them though. If this new baby's as strong as the first, then you and I might have some competition" Vegita commented.  
  
Goku grinned. It was true that Trunks and Pan's offspring was the strongest of all the Simi saiyans. Their son, Zadaki, already has a power level like Gohan's when Raditz attacked, and Zadaki is only four. " Yeah, your right. Zadaki will probably be up to our level in a few years. Or at least close to it" Goku replied. Vegita turned to him. " Maybe a power level when we first went Super Saiyan three, but I doubt he'll go past that" Vegita examined. Goku looked a little confused.   
  
" But what about his arriving sibling, how far do you think they'll make it to?" Goku asked. Vegita shrugged. " I have no clue, I guess we'll know in a few months. Do you think she's having a boy or girl?" Vegita asked. Goku just stared at the sky. " Earth to Kakarott!" Vegita yelled. Goku rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "How am I supposed to know?" Goku replied. Vegita shrugged at starred at the sky.  
  
(Briefs Vegita home)  
  
Pan sat the chicken on the table in front of Uubu. Uubu smiled. Pan sat down in the chair beside him. Trunks walked in with a toddler on his shoulders. The little boy had a hairstyle like Vegita's but more curved. He had a face like Goku's, grinning from ear to ear. " He is a fine boy," Uubu said to Trunks.   
  
" Thanks. You sure you don't want me to get Jayant from your room? I can" Trunks offered. Uubu shock his head. " Nah, let him sleep" Uubu replied. Uubu scratched his head. Trunks sat the boy in the high chair at the end of the table.  
  
" So, how old is Jayant anyway?" Pan asked. She grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce and poured it on her barbequed chicken. Uubu stared at her drenched meal. Trunks snickered. " It's best not to watch her eat" Trunks advised Uubu, putting a spoon near Zadaki mouth.   
  
" Well Jayant's only about three months old. Did I tell you how grateful I am?" Uubu asked. Trunks and Pan nodded. " I mean ever since the accident happened, we've had some financial trouble. I'm having trouble being a single parent. But even if the accident didn't happen, one of us would have been a single parent. A few months earlier I caught her cheating on me, I just never got around to filling a divorce. I was going to about around November," Uubu explained.  
  
" Oh Uubu, we don't mind. We love having you around. You know Trunks and I were talking about letting you live with us till you get on your feet" pan told him. She grabbed the sprinkles and put some on her meal. Trunks nearly dropped Zadaki's spoon. "We were?" Trunks asked. Trunks didn't mind, he just didn't remember discussing it. " Yes we did, remember when Uubu called and asked if he could come over for a few days. We decided" pan said with a grin. Trunks gulped, 'If I don't I'm a dead man' Trunks thought. Trunks turned towards Uubu and shook his head. " Now I remember, yes we did discuss Uubu living with us for awhile" Trunks said saving his back.  
  
Uubu looked a little shaken by this, but he recovered. He went to grab his chicken but then fell back on to the floor. Pan and Trunks looked down at him, aware of why he was so surprised. " I guess Dad and Goku are going to need help. That's a huge KI" Trunks mumbled stretching. " Pan, Hun. Why don't you stay here and watch Zadaki and Jayant?" Trunks offered. Pan turned to him and growled. " No way! You think I'm gonna miss a good fight?" Pan asked.   
  
" Pan, I think it would be a good idea if you stayed here, just to be safe. We know your strong, but the baby" Trunks explained. Pan sank down into her chair, pouting. Zadaki looked up at his father with a puppy dogface. " Papa, I want to go!" Zadaki begged. Trunks turned to him. " Sure champ" Trunks told him. Zadaki jumped up onto Trunks' back, but was pulled down by his small tail. " MOMMY!" Zadaki yelled. Pan looked at him not impressed. " No way" Pan said. Zadaki looked to Trunks for support. " Pan, I'll watch him. If it gets to bad I'll send him home" Trunks promised. Pan stiffened, and then lowered her head. " Fine" Pan growled. Zadaki smiled then jumped onto Trunks' shoulder, well a combination of flying and jumping.  
  
" Love you, have fun!" Trunks teased. Pan stared up at him and frowned.   
  
" You know, next time I'm gonna let you be the one who carries a watermelon in your stomach for nine months. Then you'll see how fun it is" Pan mumbled. Trunks smirked, while walking to the door. " Hey, don't blame me for this one. YOU started it" Trunks mocked opening the door. " DID NOT!!!!!" Pan screamed in embarrassment. Uubu began to chuckle. Pan looked in his direction, shooting daggers at him. Uubu walked out of the house in fear. Trunks snickered, put his arms around Zadaki and followed Uubu. Pan cursed at her husband, then grabbed his chicken and put it on her plate, covering it with chocolate syrup and gummy bears.   
  
Zadaki poked at his father's neck. The one thing Zadaki loved to do was fly. Trunks looked up at his son, a little concerned. " Hmmm?" Trunks asked. " I want to fly!" Zadaki begged. Trunks grinned and let go of his son's knees. Zadaki jumped off his father's back and began to fly. He did a quarter turn and chuckled loudly. " Dad! Theirs Goten, GP, and Roken!" Zadaki yelled looking at the group. The three stopped in the air in front of the others. Goten nodded to them. GP waved at his nephew and Roken nodded his head.   
  
" Do you have any clue what it is?" Trunks asked. Goten shook his head. " Bra and I let little Goku and Roken spend the night at are house then we felt a powerful KI. Bra stayed home to watch Kohana and Junuh, but I brought Goku Piccolo and Roken, cause I figured their dads would be here" Goten explained. " Whys Zadaki here?" Goten asked concerned. Trunks smirked. " I got my way for once" Trunks explained. Goten lightly chuckled. " I guess we better hurry" Goten suggested. They all head to the mountains where the new KI was, and every other Z warrior.  
  
Trunks landed by a tree, Goten and Uubu beside him. Zadaki landed on a tree branch, grabbed it with his tail, jumped off, and dangled happily. Trunks and Goten laughed the little boy. He wore an outfit Pan's family wore a lot, except instead of a blue tee underneath it was black. Roken and GP landed in different spots of the tree and sat back against the trunk.  
  
Roken looked a lot like his dad. He had on a ball cap backwards, so that his antennas stuck out, a baggy blue sweatshirt and black cargo pants. He had simple Namekian face, more grim than most Nameks. He probably got that from Piccolo.  
  
GP was the odd one. He was born looking like Gohan. He looked a lot like him cause of that haircut GP had that Gohan had when Cell was a threat. But then GP got it cut the way he wanted it. One side looked like Goku's, but on the other side was just flat. He wore a pair of Goten's old orange clothes, including the long sleeves.  
  
" Uubu, can you watch them for a sec, I'm going to go talk to the others" Trunks asked flying towards the Z warriors. Goten followed. Uubu sat on the grass and leaned against the tree. Zadaki loosened his grip from the tree and fell into Uubu's lap. Zadaki looked up at Uubu a few seconds later and smiled.  
  
Trunks looked down at the river. 'A saiyan space pod?' Trunks though. Vegita stood starring at the water. The space pod had crashed in the water. If it didn't come out soon, who ever were in it would drown. Tien looked mortified by the craft, like he was looking at the bringer of death. Goku just stood analyzing the situation. Chaotzu sat near Tien's leg, trying to make his fear go away. Tien didn't look very different. His species, which was very rare, was like the saiyans, not ageing fast and living for a long life span. He may be about sixty on Earth, but to his species he was still around twenty.   
  
Marron stood beside Krillin. She actually had gotten very powerful over the last few years. 18 thought it was time she learned how to protect herself. Goten turned and saw Yamcha coming towards them. " Hey! Yamcha! Over here!" Goten yelled. Vegita shot Goten the dirtiest look.   
  
Gohan sat on the grass in a Piccolo fashion. Roken spotted Piccolo standing by a willow tree and jumped down from the tree. " DADDY!" Roken yelled running towards the Namek. Roken collided into Piccolo making him fall onto the grass. Piccolo frowned at the boy. Little Goku dropped from the tree and walked over to Gohan. Then he sat down and imitated his father. Uubu walked towards the group with Zadaki on his shoulder. Trunks chuckled at the two.  
  
Yamcha landed and gave everyone a nod. " You know, you won't be very much use here. I think the only ones who are going to be useful that aren't saiyan, is the two Nameks, missing nose boy's daughter, Buu's reincarnation, and the three-eyed freak. And possibly the android" Vegita said. Yamcha clenched his fists but then realized what he said. " The only reason I'm here is cause it felt like a saiyans Ki...Android?" Yamcha repeated. Vegita nudged his head toward the west. Yamcha turned around to see Juunanagou coming to them. Yamcha started to shake in fear.   
  
" UNCLE JUUNANA!" Marron Yelled running towards him. #17 landed and greeted his niece with a hug. Marron ran into his embrace like a little four year old. Juunanagou smiled at his niece then got a puzzled look on his face. " Where's little droid?" he asked. Marron hit him in his arm.   
  
" She's hardly a droid! And don't call my little girl that! I left her with mom to answer your question" Marron mumbled turning her back on him and crossing her arms. Uubu smiled at her, 'Funny, how girls look so cute doing that. What did I just say, no stop!' Uubu fought in his mind. Marron stood like that till Juunana sighed.  
  
" Alright I'm sorry I called her that. You know I love Kana" Juunana apologized. Marron turned around. " You know some day she might be able to whoop your ass" Marron teased. Juunana lifted an eyebrow.   
  
Trunks smiled to himself. Marron was cooping well. Kana's father was a jerk in his mind. First he tricked Marron by saying he loved her and would never leave her. All he wanted from Marron was sex. Marron gave it to him, that was her fault. She trusted everyone that was her problem. But when she told him she was pregnant he ignored her, saying stuff like it was her problem. Trunks still remembered the night Marron had told Krillin and Juuhachi. Marron had rushed over to Trunks and Pan's apartment, crying her eyes out. She had told Pan that her dad and mom had been yelling at her so much that she just ran out of the house. 'I think they were just mad that her boyfriend had betrayed her trust. I remember Juuhachi almost went out and killed him; Juunana was the only thing holding her back. She should have killed him, he deserved to die after what he did to Marron' Trunks thought clenching his fists.  
  
He felt bad for her though. The jerk, Michael I think his name was, moved back to the States where he used to live. He wasn't American though. He also didn't pay child support. Pan and Trunks have told Marron numerous times to take this to court, but she won't listen.   
  
Tien glanced down at the water and shivered. He really hated saiyans; it was just how he was. Vegita growled then jumped in the deep water. " What is he doing?" Tien mumbled. Trunks realized what his father was doing and grabbed Goten. He jumped in the water following his father. Once deep enough Trunks started to help Vegita push the space pod up. Goten grabbed another side and started pushing. They finally got the pod up to the shore.  
  
Vegita shook his head like a dog to get the water out of his hair. Then he turned to the pod. He began to try and pull it open. " Move Vegita" Tien growled. Vegita turned to him and smirked. " What are you planning on doing" Vegita asked. Tien clenched his teeth. Chaotzu watched sitting on the grass. He had grown a lot; he had the height of Goku. His species lived longer than most species so took longer to age. He resembled a teenager of 17 now. He still looked the same, but more mature. He wore a pair of jean and a loose black shirt.  
  
Tien eyed down Vegita. " I'm going to destroy it" Tien explained. Vegita crossed his arms and chuckled. " And what good will that do? If the saiyan race some how is still alive, then they'll just send another saiyan. The best thing to do is get answers out of this one. It can't do anything to use. We have four super saiyans, two Namekians, pigtails girl, and a few descent humans. We can take it if it tries to attack" Vegita explained. Tien growled then dropped his fist. Vegita was right.   
  
Vegita proceeded to open the pod. After a few good tugs Vegita managed to get it open. Inside was a saiyan child, maybe four or five. Her fine black hair reminded him of his mother, all put in a saiyan still braid. Which had a lot of spikes in the front, a close to silk braid in the back. He had to holdback tears at the thought of his mother; he lost her when he was three. Veggie would never admit this, but before he had met Bulma his mom was the only person he felt really loved him.  
  
Goku touched Vegita on the shoulder. Vegita lifted his head to Goku's eyesight. Goku saw a tear fall from his cheek. " Vegita... what's wrong?" Goku asked. Vegita shook it off. " Nothing Kakarott, I was just thinking about something" Vegita told him. Trunks watched from the side. 'Dad never cries' Trunks thought. Zadaki just watched Vegita, more worried about his grandfather's sudden surge of emotion. Goku looked into the space pod. " What the ..." Goku mumbled. The saiyan child opened her eyes and yawned.  
  
The girl looked shocked at all the people around her. Then she spotted Zadaki, and noticed his tail. She jumped out of the pod and onto the boy. She started to grab at his hair angrily. Trunks pulled the girl off his son. " Hey! What's your problem" Trunks asked the raging child. She thrashed in his arms trying to get to Zadaki. Roken watched curiously from a far. The girl gave up and calmed down. " Hello?" Trunks repeated. " Who are you?" Trunks asked. Vegita walked closer to the two.  
  
The saiyan child looked up at Vegita and gasped. She bowed the best she could in Trunks' grasp. Vegita lifted an eyebrow. " Prince Vegita! No King Vegita! I never thought I'd see you here!" the girl screamed in joy. Vegita almost fell onto the ground. " You know who I am?" Vegita asked. The girl nodded. " Are you a saiyan?" Vegita asked. She nodded again. " Who are you?" he asked still shocked.  



	3. The Powers of a Female Saiyan

  
Chapter 2: The powers of a female saiyan  
  
  
Trunks stared at this little girl. She claimed that Saiyan race had been wished back. By what she was saying, like Goku, a saiyan baby was sent to a mere planet. His mission was to destroy the planet's inhabitants and then to return to Vegita. When he was 17 he did so, but could not find Vegita at all. Then he went to a neighboring planet and asked where the planet was. The inhabitants told him Vegita had been destroyed almost 18 years before. The saiyan was outraged and destroyed the planet. Then he went to Namek, hearing that they had a wonderful thing called Dragon balls. Once collecting all seven, he wished for all the saiyans to be brought back. Then he wished that the Planet Vegita would be brought back. With his last wish, he wished that all the 'reborn' saiyans would be transported to the planet he had been sent to as a baby, fearing that if they went back to Vegita Freeza would destroy them again.   
  
After they learned Trunks' future self killed Freeza, they moved to Vegita. But Prince Vegita's father wasn't the ruler. The saiyan who brought them back had challenged him and won. This little girl, Elizata, was sent to Earth by her father to try and find a better life. According to Elizata, or 'Liz' as she told them to call her, the democracy was horrible ever since he took the throne, which was almost thirty years ago. His son now ruled the kingdom, but it hadn't changed much.  
  
Liz sat on the ground playing with her tail. " Liz, why did your father send you? I mean you seem a little young to try get a better life on your own?" Goku asked. The little girl stood up throwing her braid to her back, which well down to her waist. " Papa wanted me to get away, my family rebelled against the king. My brother and mother were found and killed. He sent me to Earth to find some help, cause we knew Freeza was destroyed here. I think they killed him too, cause he said he would contact me once I was out of orbit. The king must've hated us a lot to kill Mama" Liz chocked out.  
  
" Must've if he wanted to kill TWO females" Vegita commented. Goku looked confused, Vegita slapped his head in aggravation. " Females are very rare, and very special. For every female Saiyan theirs is about twenty males. Most males don't get a mate, cause when two saiyans bond they are forever bonded. No turning back. I warned Trunks of this ever since he was little, same with Goten cause you knew nothing about this" Vegita explained.  
  
" So why are females so special?" Goku asked. " Besides their so rare? See females..." Vegita started.  
  
" Have special powers!" Liz finished for Vegita. Vegita nodded. " There are many different powers and its common for a female to have more than one. I have three!" Liz bragged. Trunks found this interesting. " What about demi saiyans?" he asked. Liz nodded. " Yup! Demi saiyans aren't common, most saiyans don't like the idea of breeding with a different race" Liz told Trunks. Trunks looked to his dad. " Your mother is more worthy to me then any saiyan. Bulma has that spunk to her that you just can't try to not love" Vegita told Trunks.  
  
" So what are your powers?" Goku asked. Liz jumped into the air, transforming into Goku. " What the?" Goku murmured falling to the ground. Then she went back to her normal form. " I can shape shift into anything I like, which is very handy when trying to get info from an enemy. I can also read peoples minds, like right now that Mohawk guy is thinking about some girl named Marron. He saying she's really attractive" Liz explained. Marron looked over at Uubu, who began to blush madly. " I can also freeze time, but I'm not going to show you that. I'm not very good at it, and you wouldn't be able to see it. So it would be a waist of time" Liz explained.  
  
Vegita sat down on the grass and put his hand on his head. " Do you want use to assist you?" Vegita asked. Liz turned to her prince. " Yes, I would like that. About fifteen to twenty years from now. That is cause you have many young warriors that need to be trained and I would like to be trained under a true saiyan, all are warriors are weaklings" Liz said bowing. Vegita sighed, and shook his head. "Kakarott and I will train you. For now, we have twenty years. Wow that's the most time we've ever had to prepare" Vegita said.  
  
Goku walked up to Liz. " You can come home with me, if you'd like. I'm sure you will get the proper training you are looking for" Goku said out stretching a hand. " You can fly right?" Goku asked her. Liz shook her head. " Ah don't worry, I'll teach you" Goku said.  



	4. Moments that are always treasured

  
  
Chapter 3: Moments that are always treasured  
  
AN: Just to let you know this is one of my most favorite chapters so enjoy!  
  
Liz punched Goku hard in the jaw. Goku flew backwards and landed on the grass. He sat up with his elbow and wiped some blood from his mouth. " That was good, now ready to go home?" Goku asked. Liz nodded and took to the air. " Race ya" Liz yelled.  
  
  
Goku had taught her how to fly in the past few weeks. She had done really well. She was hovering in a week of their lessons. He also taught her how to fight better. She was close to SSJ level now. Vegita was impressed a how well the two got along. Chichi liked Liz a lot to. Chichi had even begged Goku to adopt her but Goku said she still had a father on Vegita. Goku did say that if some how he wasn't alive when we got their they'd adopt her.   
  
Liz dropped down in front of the son household. GP was outside sparring with Roken. Roken had the upper hand. GP wore the traditional Son training outfit and Roken wore a outfit similar to Piccolo's. Liz smiled at the two, they had really grown on her.  
  
Goku flopped onto the ground. When he was little he loved to stair at the stars wondering what else was out there. Now that he was older he knew some of the things that was out there. He remembered one night when he was only 13 or 14 he, Bulma, and Krillin had spent the whole night just staring at the stars discussing what other things they might find eventually.   
  
Chichi walked out on to the lawn. GP waved at his grand mother then turned back to his training. Chichi had promised Gohan and Videl that she would watch GP tonight so the two could have some time alone, even if they only lived about two acres apart. Chichi also said Roken could stay over, the little Namek had grown on her. Piccolo was grateful of this and went deep into the mountains to train.  
  
Chichi walked over to Goku and laid down beside him, putting her head on his chest. Goku looked down at her and smiled. " Chichi, I have an idea" Goku said. He sat up strait. " Kids, come here" Goku motioned towards him and Chichi. The three approached and sat on the ground.   
  
"When I was a kid, I had a group. I always hung out with Krillin, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, Lunch, Tien, Chaotzu, and Puar. Every night before we went are own ways for a little while we'd sit a discuss what we loved about are friendship and the journeys we'd been on. We'd tell secrets and everything. Want to do this?" Goku asked. The children sat blankly for a minute then nodded.   
  
" Okay I'll start" Goku said. He sat for a minute with his hand on his head, kinda like Pooh Bear. Then he snapped his fingers and grinned. " Alright I love it when Roken and GP come over to visit us. And I love having Liz around" Goku explained. They all sat around reviling things the rest of the night.  
  
( Trunks and Pan's house)  
  
  
Pan pounded her fists on Trunks arm. She was crying and didn't look like she was planning on stopping. " You can't go! You can't" Pan sobbed. Trunks looked down at her and sighed. " Pan I'll be back in a week. It's just a business trip" Trunks growled.  
  
Pan's hair flew up, close to SSJ. Trunks grinned. " No! You have a two week old daughter. You need to be here with her!" Pan yelled. Zadaki sat on the couch listening to his parents. He found them to be very annoying. " Mom can I go to G-dad's? I'll take Gosai with me" Zadaki begged. Trunks nodded his head and Zadaki got up and headed towards a small room upstairs.   
  
The room was painted blue with a purple border. In on corner of the room was a little crib. He approached the crib and smiled. Laying on her back, was a little infant. She had the darkest color purple hair you had ever seen, barley enough to cover her head. Her little tail was clutched in a small fist. Zadaki picked her up slowly. " Come on munchkin" Zadaki murmured. He may have only been four but he could take care of himself. He opened the window and flew out with his sister clutching to his vest.  
  
Pan turned her back on Trunks and cursed him. Trunks smiled and slid his arms around her waist. " Let's discuss this tomorrow" Trunks suggested seductively. Pan's face lit up and she giggled. " Alright" Pan agreed. Trunks picked her up and head towards their room, shutting the door behind them. Meep looked up from the floor and muttered. He got up and flew out the window.   
  
(Some forest)  
  
  
Meep stared up at the stars. Pan had told him he was a Scandalian and was from the planet Scandala. She had also said his mother was killed and he must have been important. He himself was only six years old. Zadaki used to call him kitty cat when he was still a toddler. He admitted he didn't like looking that way he did, white fur, huge green eyes, a wing span twice his body length. Pan says he's cute, but some times he's just not sure. Meep wiped a tear from his eye and looked back up at the sky. " I only wish I could meet some one like me" Meep mumbled as he head down the forest path.  
  
( Capsule Corp)  
  
Bulma cursed at the computer screen. She was working on the spaceship, never to early to start right?. In her mind you could never double check to much. " DAMMIT!" she yelled. She slammed her fists onto the keyboard in aggravation. Two bulky arms slid between her waist and she jumped.  
  
" Little jumpy tonight?" Vegita asked his mate. She stood up from the chair escaping his grasp. Vegita hid his hurt behind a face of annoyance. " I can't figure it out. I have all the parts in the right spots, but I have a gut feeling something's wrong with it" Bulma explained waving her arms in the air.   
  
" Your thinking to much, your brain is to worried and can't function properly. You need a break" Vegita told her. Bulma shook her head in protest. " No, I need to work" Bulma explained. Vegita crossed his arms and put a serious look on his face. " Everything's fine, now come on" Vegita hissed. He put a grin on his face.  
  
" No! We can't do that right now, this is more important" Bulma growled. Vegita shook his head. " No I have an idea. I would really appreciate it if you corporate" Vegita growled. Bulma turned her head to him. He really seemed to wanted her to corporate. " What do you want to do, and if it involves sex you can forget it" Bulma advised.   
  
" No, that's later. After the three brats are asleep" Vegita remarked. " Three? I thought we only had Kohana?" Bulma asked. Vegita shook his head. " Zadaki and Gosai are here now" Vegita explained.  
  
" So what are we going to do?" Bulma asked crossing her arms. " Relive memories" was all Vegita said before heading out. " Veggie! Wait for me! What do you mean?" Bulma asked heading after him.  
  
Bulma stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was in front of her. There was tons of small white candles heading up the stairs towards their bedroom. Small white rose petals wound their way up the stairs. The lights were slightly dimmed. Vegita stood at the top of the stairs, leaning on the stair rail.   
  
" Oh Veggie, it's so...beautiful!" Bulma whispered. She walked up the stairs slowly, savoring everything. She looked down at her clothes. She felt so under dressed. She wondered why Vegita was dressed in a white tee shirt and slacks, for him that was formal. She herself was in a sports pants and a sports bra. " I feel like I should change..." Bulma started. "No don't, you look fine like that" Vegita advised. Bulma reached up to him and slowly kissed him.   
  
" Come on" Vegita said, reeling her into the bedroom. Bulma looked around confused. 'Photo albums?' she thought. " Veggie what is this?" Bulma asked. Vegita walked over to the bed and picked up a small blue album.  
  
" You know how you used to say I had missed some of the best things in are relationship? Like Trunks birth, his first day of pre school, his first date. Well you think I did, but really I didn't" Vegita explained. He opened the first page and handed it to her.  
  
Inside was a picture of a small baby with lavender hair in a infirmary. Another was of her younger self holding baby Trunks. Another was a four year old Trunks holding a small nap sack with his arms crossed, having a temper tantrum. Bulma continued to look at the pictures with amazement.   
  
" I never told you I was there for those things for a reason, cause there more special after they happen. Remember that really short doctor? I had beaten up a guy a little while after I heard you were in labor. Then I dressed in his doctors clothes and hid my hair. You didn't recognize me at all, but I was the one who delivered Trunks" Vegita explained. Bulma sat down on the bed beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to look at the books.  
  
(Krillin household)  
  
" I had a good time" Marron said looking into Uubu's eyes. " Your welcome" Uubu replied. Uubu brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She smiled lightly, her eyes still glancing in his.  
  
Inside Juuhachi, Krillin, and a young girl resembling Juuhachi were glancing out the window. " Is he going to be my new daddy?" the girl asked. Juuhachi laughed. " Who knows with your mother Kana" Juuhachi replied. Kana smiled and glanced back out the window. " I hope so, I like him" Kana said. Krillin looked over at the young girl with a little fear.  
  
Uubu leaned down towards her ear. " Their watching us" Uubu told her. Marron giggled, 'That's typical' she thought. " We better get in so you can get Jayant" Marron advised. Uubu nodded and followed her inside the house.   
  



	5. Again

  
  
Chapter 4: Again  
  
Pan walked around the bathroom nervously. Gosai sat on a little rug on the floor playing with a little ball. Gosai began to make a few sounds and Pan bent down to pick her up. " Come see with Mommy" Pan whispered. Pan leaned down to the counter then the grin she had mastered from the Briefs family appeared on her lips.   
  
Pan rushed out of the bathroom And over to the couch. Trunks laid on the couch sleeping. Zadaki was in front of the TV watching the black and white 'Wolf Man'. Pan jumped onto Trunks, falling into a Indian style position still holding Gosai. Trunks awoke with a start. He looked at her sleepily and grumbled. He looked rather pissed off but paid attention to her. " Better think of a new name honey cause your going to need one in a about nine months" Pan told him. His eyes bulged then his head collapsed back onto the couch. His mouth muttered out ," Casio or Cassia", then began to sleep again.  
  



	6. 20 years later

  
Chapter 5: Twenty years later ( Short chapter, Ni?)  
  
Gosai grabbed her bag from the table and grabbed her a piece of toast of the counter, then ran out the door. Her dark purple hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, tied with a red ribbon. She jumped into her Black BMW, then headed towards the home of Uubu's family.  
  
She pulled into the familiar shaped houses driveway then hopped out of the car. Gosai approached the door, and right before knocking on the door a blast of energy went right past her. She whipped around then grinned. " Jayant, trying to give me a heart attack?" the young saiyan asked. The twenty one year old man smiled, then put his hand through his fluffy Mohawk.   
  
" Your know me Go, always like to test you" Jayant replied. He resembled his father in every way imaginable. Only way you could tell the two apart was that Jayant was much taller than his father and had a much thicker Mohawk. Plus Jayant had shiny teal colored eyes, Uubu had pitch black. The man with a child's heart put his hand on his hip then grinned. " So what brings the spoiled princess around these parts? You have come for a visit in a couple of months" Jayant mocked.   
  
Gosai stared at him dead in the eye then said, " Wanted to see your sister" Gosai responded. Jayant looked rather disappointed. " Is she here?" Gosai asked getting annoyed.  
  
" No, out on a date with green boy again. I swear if I end up related to him, I'm going to move to Tahiti" Jayant joked. Gosai chuckled. " Nah, I'm kidding. I like sis's boyfriend, I mean Roken ain't that bad. It's just weird knowing your sister is Frenching a Namek" Jayant joked.   
  
" I heard that" a deep male voice said. Jayant turned to see a much older Roken and Kana. Roken resembled Piccolo more than anyone would think possible. Sure he dressed MUCH differently but still resembled his father. Kana had changed a lot over the years. Her hair was down to her shoulders and she had gotten much taller. Kana still looked like Juuhachi, but acted like Marron. Kana walked over to Jayant, who was not more than an inch taller than her and hit the back of his head.  
  
" He may be a Namek, but he's one of the rare kind" Kana repeated for like the hundredth time. Kana crossed her arms in victory, or so she thought.  
  
" You mean one of the kind that can have sex?" Jayant shot back. Roken's eye's got huge and Kana's mouth dropped to the ground. Gosai well, was rolling on the ground laughing her head off. " Well that's what's so special about him. It's not like I haven't heard since you were sixteen. 'Roken is a special Namek cause he can reproduce unlike most Nameks. He doesn't have ability to vomit up a kid, he has to find a partner then have offspring that way.' Right? Isn't that what you used to tell me all the time when you first started dating him?" Jayant asked.  
  
" B...But ... was that matter?" Kana said. Roken gave her a strange look. " I mean it's not like I think about that or do anything like that" Kana stuttered out. Jayant raised an eyebrow.   
  
" Kana you're the worst twenty four year old liar in the universe. Give it up, your just digging yourself into a deeper hole" Jayant mocked. Kana shot daggers at Jayant threw her eyes then stormed into the house. Gosai followed her in still chuckling. Roken just stood there, shocked at what Jayant knew. Jayant smiled then walked into the house. Roken shook it off then followed.  
  
Uubu was meditating in the living room and Marron was asleep on the couch. Gosai walked into Kana's room, followed by Kana. " I was wondering" Gosai said picking up one of Kana's CD's then placed it in the CD player. " If you would like to come to dinner with me and Trent tonight. You can bring Roken" Gosai said sorta dancing around the room. Kana walked over to the CD player and turned it off. " Hey..." Gosai started mad.  
  
" I don't see why you even date that sleaze bag" Kana said hopping on to her bed. Gosai's hair started to raise in the air. " YO! Don't go Super Saiyan Bitch on me" Kana said looking at her. Gosai powered down then crossed her arms. " I mean I swear, me and Roken will be out eating dinner, well in his case drinking water, and I'll see him playing Tonsil Hockey with some girl on a street corner. Plus it's so obvious your in love with Mo" Kana said looking at the ceiling.  
  
Gosai's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. " JAYANT?!?!" Gosai almost screamed. " A...Are you nuts? I'm not in love with Jayant. And Trent wouldn't cheat on me" Gosai said.   
  
Kana turned on her elbow and looked her dead in the eye. " Go, I saw what I saw. And this wasn't a one time thing. I saw Trent with a different girl at least five times this month. But you believe what you want. Now back to Jayant. You've been in love with him since like kindergarten. I remember you'd come over to my house when you was like seven, and tell me that you was going to marry Jay one day. Remember?" Kana asked.   
  
Gosai kinda looked at the floor. " Yeah but that was long time ago" Gosai said in a small voice. " Jay has no feelings for me" Gosai said in a quiet, weak voice. Kana stood up and walked over to Gosai. Gosai looked up at her friend and released she was crying. Gosai took her arm and rubbed her eyes. " Why am I crying, it's not like I love Jay or anything" Gosai choked out.  
  
Kana put her hands on Gosai's shoulders. " Go, when you realize that you don't love Trent, or find out about Trent, or are ready to admit how you feel about Jay, I can guarantee he'll more than shock you. Cause I know that deep down inside you love him a lot more than most people ever love some one, and that he's the same way. But I'll go with you tonight. I wanna give the scum bag a piece of my mind" Kana said. Then Kana let go of Gosai and walked out of the room . Gosai followed.  
  
Roken sat on the love seat watching music videos, which Jayant had made him do. Roken realized Kana and Gosai had come out of the bedroom. " Done with the girl talk?" Roken asked. He knew exactly what they were talking about, he may have not been a normal Namek, but he was still a Namek.  
  
Kana nodded, and Gosai headed towards the door. " Bye Kana" Gosai said still sobbing a little. After shutting the door Gosai muttered, " Why is she always right?". She then got in her BMW and drove of to work.  
  
(Orange Star High School)  
  
  
Casio hated the word school. He walked down to his locker and punched the one beside it and his popped open. He grinned and tossed his book bag in to it. He didn't bother getting anything else out. He walked down to his home room, which was his Grandfather's classroom. He opened the door and walked to the back of the classroom. " Nice of you to join us Mr. Briefs. But you've missed home room" Gohan taunted. Casio turned to his grandfather and shrugged. " Try to be here on time tomorrow Casio" Gohan muttered in shame.  
  
" Whatever Gramps" Casio said then flopped down in his seat. He crossed his arms and watched as everyone took notes. 'What a waste of time, I learned this in fifth grade' Casio thought. He ran his fingers through his dark blue hair then yawned loudly. Gohan turned around then got a frown.  
  
" Casio, you might want to take these notes. These will be on the final" Gohan said. Casio shook his head. " Enlighten me, why not? We all know your not a strait A student, right Mr. Briefs?" Gohan said crossing his arms.  
  
Casio stood up, no way he was going to let his grandfather win this argument. " Well Mr. Son, we both now that I'm fully capable of getting strait A's or higher. But I'm the black sheep of the family, want to keep that record going" Casio said pushing his chair in. " Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go visit Uncle Goten" Casio said walking down the stairs. Before he had the chance to turn Gohan was standing right in front of him. " Please move" Casio said rudely. All the other students did their little scared noises.   
  
Gohan looked his grandson in the eye. " Casio back to your seat before I make you" Gohan growled. Casio raised an eyebrow. " NOW!" Gohan yelled powering up. He turned to the other students. " Class dismissed" Gohan barked. All the students ran out, and towards the outside of the building. They weren't going to miss a good fight between a teacher and student. Gohan then turned back to Casio. He stared at the young teen then went to Super Saiyan. " I'm sick of you disrespecting me. Get to that seat now, and you will remain their till I get your father or mother up here" Gohan yelled.  
  
Casio just stood their with a annoyed look on his face. " Gramps, don't make me hurt you" Casio said coldly. Gohan looked shaken by this. " Move please" Casio repeated. Gohan stood his ground. Casio sighed then pushed Gohan out of his way like he was nothing. " Thank you" Casio said walking out the door. Gohan laid on the floor ashamed of his grandson.  
  
Casio continued his way out of the school. Many students approached him. " Casio, you could get kicked out for the rest of the year for that!" a girl in his class informed him. Casio grinned. " I know Mia, I know" Casio said then walked past her. As soon as he was in the forest he jumped into the air.   
  
Casio flew all the way to Capsule Corp. Vegita was in the training room, obviously. He didn't want to talk to him though. He just said he was going to se Goten cause he never let anyone know that when he was mad or upset he went crying to his grandmother, Bulma. He stuck his head inside the house then walked in. " Hey Grandma Bulma!" Casio yelled. Bulma came walking down the stair case.  
  
She shook her head when she saw Casio. " See your ditching school again. Why this time" Bulma asked sitting down in a chair next to the couch. Casio flopped on to the floor.  
  
" Gohan likes to piss me off, you know that, everyone knows that. It's like he doesn't understand anything about what I am. I am not human, I am not saiyan. But I am 75% saiyan, so it overwhelms me. I don't deserve to be in school. I know all of the stuff he's yakking about. I have been able to recite a whole lesson plan in under five minutes since I was a fifth grader. Plus he dares to challenge me in broad day light!" Casio steamed.   
  
Bulma shook her head. " Cas, you have to pass this year. SAT's are coming up, and we know you'll do fine. Put what was you grade point average last quarter? 3.0? You need higher if you even want to think about collage. If you don't stop skipping school, your mother and I might both make you stay here when everyone else goes to fight the saiyans" Bulma warned. Casio raised an eyebrow.  
  
" I think not. Baka here and his two siblings are the closest things to full blooded saiyans we got. We need them" Vegita said walking into the house. Casio grinned at his grandfather, he always helped him out with that threat. " Women, enough talk. Boy and I are going to train" Vegita said putting a hand on Casio's shoulders. " Go change" Vegita ordered. Casio sat up immediately and ran up the stairs.  
  
Bulma stood up and approached the saiyan. " Vegita at this rate, you'll be able to train everyday with him cause he might get thrown out of school!" Bulma yelled. Vegita grinned. " Good, I don't see the point. Let him apply to collage if he wants, but if they don't take him I'll bash their brains in. He should have went when he was eleven" Vegita said walking out towards the training room.  
  
Casio sat in what used to be his father's room. He pulled out a saiyan training suit then sat it on the bed. He pulled of his jacket, which was y close to the one his father's future self wore. He looked at his hair. Same mushroom cut for the last nineteen years. He stuck his tongue out. 'Time for a change' he said. He shook it off then pulled off his muscle shirt, then his baggy jeans. He then proceeded to put on the outfit.   
  
(Capsule Corp.)  
  
  
Zadaki gazed at the computer. Maybe looking at super models wasn't his job, but was a past time. For now he was just a manager parse for his father, but acted more like a sectary. He sighed as he picked up the annoying phone then his eyes bulged. After hanging up he turned towards his father's office. "DAD!" Zadaki yelled out. Trunks came running out. His hair was longer, like Mirai Trunks' when he came out of the time chamber.   
  
" What's... the problem?" Trunks asked between breathes. " It's Gohan. Casio...did some damage" Zadaki said. Trunks hit his head then started to the front entrance of Capsule Corp.  
  
( Son home)  
  
  
Goku sat on the floor next to Gohan. Gohan had a bandage around his chest area, because they didn't want to use any Senzu beans on minor things. Liz sat in a chair towards the side. She was much taller and seemed more human. She still had her thin, brown tail, but she looked human. She wore simple overalls and a white shirt. " I swear, one day I'm gonna..." Gohan growled clenching his fist. Goku's head snapped up. " GOHAN! You forget that Casio is like an exact replica of Vegita. You can't blame him" Goku told his son. Gohan gave Goku an annoyed and pissed off look.   
  
Chichi came into the room. " Gohan, Pan's on her way. But I can't find Casio. Are you sure he went to Goten's" Chichi asked. Gohan sat up a bit. " That's where he said he was going" Gohan mumbled. " Knowing the little brat, he's probably out smoking in Satan City" Gohan growled.  
  
" I heard that" a familiar voice said. Gohan looked up to see Trunks holding Casio by his training outfit, Zadaki was behind them. Gohan jumped of the bed and on to Casio, literally betting the hell out of him. Trunks stepped back from his father in law. After taking enough of Gohan's shit, Casio grabbed his arm and simply said, " Not unless you want more injuries, I would suggest sitting down and listening to what I'm going to say".  
  
Casio released Gohan, who backed away from the saiyan. Casio let his brown tail unravel from his waist then looked up at his grandfather. " I'm tired of this. No more fights. I want my finale over with and extra time so I can make up whatever I need to get out of that hell hole. I don't want to be there, and you know it. And you ticking me off want help the situation, right? I plan not to apply to collage. I'm gonna learn from mom and get a job as her assistant. I really don't care about you or how I treat you. But I want out, so I'm going to deal with you. Family or no family, you threaten me again and I'll make sure you WON'T get out of that bed ever again. Understood?" Casio asked.   
  
Even Liz, who normally never gave a thought about things, was taken aback. Chichi was the first to recover. " Casio, your just blowing off steam. Right, I mean you don't mean that. Do you?" Chichi asked. Casio turned to her. " Grandma, it may seem shocking what I'm saying. But after dealing with Gohan's comments since freshman year, I have been building up inside how I feel about him" Casio began then paused to make sure he was looking Gohan strait in the eyes, " And how I feel, is not pretty" Casio finished.   
  
Casio then turned on his heel. But before exiting the room he said to Zadaki " Next time you say you want to talk to me make sure it's worth it" Casio mumbled then headed out of the son home.   
  
  



End file.
